


Cat got your Tongue?

by zetomin



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slow Paced, and sejun has a cat, can you tell where this is going, hanse is afraid of cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetomin/pseuds/zetomin
Summary: Hanse is terrified of cats, but somehow stumbles upon Sejun's lost pet and his good conscience wont let him leave the helpless animal outside.





	Cat got your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> wow I really wrote this in one day I'm sorry its so fast paced and its barely a romance. i feel like i'm the only one (besides kayla ily) who ships these two but oh well. I hope those of you hiding your love for them enjoy this!

Normally on Saturday at 2 a.m. Hanse would be just about home from his friend’s house and thinking about the instant food he would prepare before crashing on his couch as he watched a random channel on TV. For some odd reason, this Saturday was different.

It wasn’t the weather, because it was quite ordinary to be honest. The sun was down, but the air was still humid causing a light sheen of sweat to cover Hanse’s face and pool up under his nose. It wasn’t the neighborhood either. Hanse was basically a block away from his apartment complex and it wasn’t a particularly dangerous area in his opinion. He was rather drained though, but it wasn’t any different from the usual.

There is really no valid explanation to why Hanse was currently having a concentrated stare down, like the ones in western movies, with a calico colored cat sitting near an overgrown pansy flowerbed right across the street from his building. He also doesn’t (unhappily) fail notice that the cat also has a dark green collar around its neck and a small metal tag signally that it had an owner and was most likely lost. His good conscience was somehow overbearing his intense hate for cats.

He is fully aware that he could just walk away and forget about it all as he mindlessly slurped old ramen, watching “Funniest America’s Got Talent Auditions” on the TV. He doesn’t though, and slowly approaches the cat with uneasy steps.

Ever since that time when he was five and his neighbor’s old grumpy cat slashed its nails across his face when he tried to play with it, Hanse could never see cats the same. He didn’t hate them or mind being around them (lies he told himself so he wouldn’t seem like such a total nerd), but if they showed even the slightest interest in him he would back away in fear. Whenever someone laughed at him about it he justified it by saying it wasn’t an irrational fear, but caused by real experiences (it never stopped them from laughing to Hanse’s discontent).

Hanse narrowed his already small eyes to mimic the green ones looking at him evilly (in Hanse’s opinion). It let out a small helpless meow triggering Hanse to jump in surprise, his heartbeat quickening unintentionally. He’d never felt like a bigger loser in his whole life of twenty-one years. Suddenly he was thankful it was past humane hours to be outside and no one could possibly see this whole affair playing out.

Hanse sighed as he decided to be a better person than anyone else who would pass the calico cat. To his extreme discontent, he reached down to lift the small animal with one hand, wincing as he expected nails to sink into his hand. When he opened his eyes, the cat was already half across the block and getting farther away. 

Hanse cursed a low “this little shit” under his breath before pausing to run his hand through his middle part and compose himself. He sighed and began to run as fast as he could towards the house pet. In a block, he was already out of breath.

It took Hanse’s exceptionally unathletic body five full length blocks to finally catch up with the calico cat and quickly scoop it up his arms.

For some reason, it only sniffed his fingers and tried to suck on his thumb when he picked it up. Annoyed at expelling so much energy, he held the critter against his oversized bomber and quickly crossed the street to his building without looking both ways.

When he got to the 12th floor and unlocked the door, Hanse poured some milk that he hoped wasn’t expired into a bowl and set it on the floor. He found himself unconsciously smiling as it’s little tongue lapped up milk slowly. Catching himself being mushy, Hanse scrunched up his nose and shook off his jacket onto the old couch and pulled off his sneakers with his feet, leaving them somewhere forgotten under the coffee table.

When the little thing, as Hanse called it, was done drinking, it walked over to Hanse. The devil with four legs slowly brought itself around Hanse’s legs and sunk its teeth into his calf, causing him to yelp loudly. Well, maybe that was only how Hanse’s mind processed the situation. It was a coping mechanism for embarrassment. The creature purred against his leg and licked his bare calf with its rough, but tiny tongue.

He shot the animal a death glare, but it just mewed and jumped up onto the soft and made itself comfortable on Hanse’s lap. Hanse just grabbed the TV remote and scrolled through channels, trying his best to stay calm and ignore the cat grooming itself on his legs. The licking sound annoyed Hanse to no end.

After ten minutes, he finally settled (more like fell asleep while watching) on some old kid’s cartoon playing on the family channel, the cat still sound asleep as they snored in unison. 

When Hanse woke up in the morning he was laying across and couch with one leg rested on the arm rest. A warm presence was moving in tune with his slow breaths atop his chest. He had hoped that what had happened this morning was all a dream. Clearly, it was not.

Plumping his lips, Hanse pried the sleeping cat from his shirt and yawned as he sat up. The sound of the TV, now playing some educational program, played in the background as he picked up the bowl from the floor to refill it with milk and make something to eat for breakfast. As usual, he was lazy and decided to just finish the bag of shrimp chips he opened the day before. He sighed, realizing he would spend the rest of the day finding the cats owner. 

It took him two hours, but he finally found a poster a few blocks from his apartment complex with an image of the cat in his arms and a “LOST CAT” and address written in sharpie under it. 

Hanse pulled on the collar of his shirt after unsteadily knocking on the apartment door. He hoped he got the right place (even though he checked four times before deciding to knock). Before he could have any second thoughts, the door opened and revealed a young guy with black hair and multiple piercings. His eyes didn’t even meet Hanse and instead went straight to animal tucked into his arms.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for him!” The boy exclaimed, large dimples forming on his cheeks as his arms lunging out for the multicolored cat. Hanse rolled his eyes at his enthusiasm so early in the morning (note that it was 12 p.m.) and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I found him across the street from my apartment.” He paused as he stuffed his newly emptied hands into his pockets. “I’m happy I could find his owner, I guess.” Hanse replied slightly quieter to allow the owner to have their moment as he enthusiastically scratched its stomach and made absurd faces and noises.

In a weird way, Hanse would miss the little thing even if he didn’t want to admit it. He was still definitely terrorized by cats, but this one was different. Or maybe his neighbor’s cat was just specifically evil and he was unfairly not giving other cats a chance. He didn’t spend too much time dwelling on it.

As if suddenly remembering Hanse was there, the black-haired guy momentarily broke his attention from hus newly found pet and finally looked Hanse in the eyes, his earrings quietly jingling as his head whipped up. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you didn’t find him. Thank you so much.” He beamed and Hanse froze and held his breath.

“Yeah, he probably would’ve gotten run over by a car.” Hanse agreed, his dark humor shining through, not caring if the other found it funny or not.

“Uh, how can I repay you?” The boy continued, ignoring Hanse’s joke because he probably couldn’t decipher if he was being serious or not. 

“Just lemme in for a second bro, I’m tired I ran five blocks for your dumbass cat. You got any water in there?” Hanse failed to mention that he actually found it last night and just wanted an excuse to annoy anyone who actually liked cats.

“Uhh, yeah sure give me a sec,” The owner answered and was about to invite Hanse in, but he was already making his way into the apartment. 

Hanse plopped himself down onto the smooth white sofa with a tired groan. As he waited for the guy to return, he picked himself up and walked over to a nearby bookcase with a handful of knickknacks and souvenirs decorated on the shelves. A large snow globe with a grey cat playing with snowflakes caught his attention and he picked it up. A small ‘ehem’ behind him made him jump in surprise, causing him to almost drop and smash the item on the floor. He played it off dumbly and shook the globe again when the sparkles settled on the bottom.

“Chill, I saved your cat bro. I could’ve sold him or something. Be grateful.” Hanse spoke up, trying to seem uninterested in the other as he place the globe back and grabbed the glass of water from the other. He wasn’t even thirsty, but he took a small sip to not be rude, even though he’d probably crossed that line the moment he stepped inside.

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” The cat’s owner questioned with a weird look on his face, looking at Hanse as if he didn’t know how to continue.

“What, cat got your tongue?” He joked before letting out a loud laugh. “But yeah, it is. Maybe I don’t even want to give him back. I’ve grown quite attached to him.” Hanse replied as he scooped up the small cat and held him under his front legs and rubbed his nose against its own. His strained and forced smile was not gone unnoticed and the other laughed loudly.

“Actually, I’ll come over again so I can see him. You don’t seem like a very responsible owner if he’s just going off and running away.” 

“Who said that-” the other started but was cut off by Hanse, again. “Me. You asked how you should repay me and that’s how.” 

And Hanse did see the cat, Sunni, after that. And another time after that. And soon after that time, he started coming more to see Sunni’s owner, Sejun, more than he came for Sunni. And he stayed there long enough until he barely went out on Saturday nights to see his friends. And a year after that he stayed there long enough to see Sunni when he woke up in the morning and went to bed at night. And he stayed there long enough to go out to eat with Sejun and bring home left overs for Sunni. And he stayed there long enough to adopt another cat to give Sunni a girlfriend. And he stayed there long enough to help Sejun deliver kittens even though he was afraid of blood and raise them until they went to good homes. And he stayed there long enough to bury Sunni in the park across the street as Sejun cried into his shoulder while he lowered the shoe box into the hole they dug. And he stayed there long enough to happily raise many more cats alongside Sejun.


End file.
